Sins of the Father
by Team Gophers
Summary: Ezekiel was dreading this day. The day where he introduce Bridgette to his parents.


Ezekiel couldn't believe where he was. Driving down a long country road with Bridgette is the passager seat, her long golden hair blew in the air. The prairie boy couldn't still believe that Bridgette was his girlfriend, she was one of the most popular girls at Wawankwa high could have any number of popular boys at school, but she choose him.

He remember the day they first met, after finally convincing his parents to let go to public school with everyone else. He didn't have a good start and almost immediately began a target to Eva and Duncan, two of the biggest bullies at school.

At that's when he first saw her, she came to his defense, a nobody to her but that's was the kind of girl Bridgette wouldn always defend anyone, even if she didn't know him. She then gave him a tour around the school, and with strange luck he was her partner in chemistry class. The two began quick friends, despite how socially awkward Ezekiel was. Then eventually one thing led to other and they were together.

Anyone in Ezekiel's shoes wouldn't be happier, but Ezekiel was deeply concerned. He was trying to hold this day off as long as possible. But he didn't want to make Bridgette feel like he was embarrassed by her, far from it. He was thrill to even call Bridgette a friend.

No none of that was a problem, the problem was his father. Ezekiel's father had different believes and had an old way of thinking. He feared at how his father would behave, Ezekiel turned to over and saw Bridgette smiling back at him. He wanted to enjoy the ride, enjoy Bridgette's presence and remember that smiled. Because he feared that after today we'll never see that smile flashed to his directions ever again.

"Here we're, eh," Ezekiel felt a large lump in the back of his throat as he pulled into the driveway.

"Wow!" Bridgette's eyes widen in amazement at how big the farm was, "You're family owns all of this?"

"Yeah, and were expanding as well. It was why my parents were so against me going to public school. They needed the help, eh. But my father earned enough money to heir so help." Ezekiel explained as he stopped the car and they got out.

Immediately they were greated by a big black dog, who ran over and knocked Ezekiel down trying to play.

"Franklin? Stop," Bridgette giggled at the sight as Ezekiel played with the dog, it's attention was so draw to Bridgette and walked over and rubbed against her. She knelt down and pat the dog, who playfully sniffed at her.

"Franklin, this is Bridgette, be nice to her, she's a good friend of mime."

"Hi, Franklin, " Bridgette smiled, as the dog tooked off to catch a bird.

"It was now or never," Ezekiel though to himself as they held hands and made their way to the door.

"Hay, shouldn't I be the one who is worried?" Bridgette smiled, seeing at how nervous Ezekiel was, as he rang the bell.

"It's... Just my father doesn't make a good first impression," Ezekiel replied.

"I'll remember you said that before," She smiled again, her smile always helped him get through a hard day. Were it be getting beat by Eva or Duncan, or Principal McLean who also took great delight in making Ezekiel's life as painful as possible. He attention was drawn to the door as his mother opened the door.

"Hi, mom," Ezekiel smiled, as he hugged her.

"Ezekiel, don't be rude now hon, who's the nice lady with you?"

"Mom, this is Bridgette, Bridgette my mom,"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. McDonald," Bridgette reached out her home to shake. Yeah, Ezekiel last name was McDonald and had a farm, and Duncan teased him lot because off it.

"Just call me Brenda deer," She smiled, "You know Ezekiel told me lots about you." Bridgette blushed and Ezekiel tried to cover his face with his hat.

"Mom!?"

"Just teasing you hon," Brenda smiled, "Come in, supper will ready in a few minutes. And don't worry Bridgette, Ezekiel told me about you being a vegetarian so I made us some pasta. Ezekiel why don't you show her around the farm or just come inside to wait for supper. Oh, Ezekiel don't do trying to led Bridgette to have so fun in the hay." Ezekiel and Bridgette's faces were bright red, "Hahaha, just having fun. But I did set up the guesthouse for you."

Ezekiel wanting to hold things off as long as possible show Bridgette around the farm, to the animals, to the tree with a tire swing looking over a small lake and ever hook in between. Holding her hand the entire way,wanting to save each and every moment he could, until Brenda called them for dinner.

Ezekiel reluctantly bought her back inside, and joined his family for dinner.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Bridgette," He didn't say anything as first, he just glared at Bridgette, which made her uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest as she noticed he was starring directly at her chest.

"Well... your pretty young thing," His comment made Bridgette cringed and how creepy he sounded.

"Lets just eat... It smells great mum." Ezekiel replied trying to get this over as quickly as possible.

"What the hell is this shit?" Eugene glared at his food.

"It's vegetarian pasta, Eugene."

"Why?"

"Because Bridgette is a vegetarian and didn't want to spend time working on two meals."

"What just because some hippie won't eat meat, I'm struck with this."

"Excuses me?" Bridgette replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, young lady!"

"Um,,, Bridgette would you like some water?" Ezekiel nervously asked.

"So, what do you do?" Brenda asked trying to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"Well, I want to work with animals. I have a part time job working at a wildlife park, treating injured animals."

"She's a really good surfer as well," Ezekiel replied, making her blush.

"Stop it," She blushed.

"Surfing?" Eugene raised an eyebrow, almost like he was picturing Bridgette in a tight wetsuit. "I bet you, Ezekiel can do it just as well."

"No way," Ezekiel chuckled, "Bridgette taught me and I keep falling off my board.

"Don't cut yourself short, you're getting better." Bridgette added.

"So tell me, what do you fine interesting in my son?" Whenever he talked, he was starring at Bridgette's chest, and then pointed a knife at her, "You better no be one of those girls."

"What you do mean? Those girls?" Bridgette asked.

"Eugene!" Brenda glared.

"You know," Eugene replied, "Those girls that use there looks and shinny little bodies to trick smart clueless gullible man into helping them with school work. Then ditch them breaking there hearts by dating the football captain."

"Dad, Bridgette is smart enough she doesn't need my help."

"With all due respect Mr. McDonald. I'm not using Ezekiel."

"You better not, its sickening and low to do something like that, you listen here. You better not think that just because you're pretty and skinny, you can just use my son!"

"Excuse me, may I use the bathroom?" Bridgette got up from her seat.

"It's just down the hall on your left." Brenda said, as Bridgette left the room.

"Well that little companion was your was darling. But I do hope the next one you bring home..." Eugene stated as but was cut of by Ezekiel.

"For you information, that's not going to be a next one, dad. I love Bridgette, and if want to be part of any children we might have then I suggest you learn lot about the real world!"

Ezekiel took of towards the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Bridgette called out.

"Bridgette its me," Ezekiel replied, "Look I'm sorry okay and I understand if you hate me. I can call your parents to pick you up. I understand if you don't want anything to do you me. I just want you to know that whatever you pick I'm good with. But please know this... that I like always love you Bridgette." The was no replied and Ezekiel lowered his head in shame, "It's okay you don't have to answer. I'll just go now, and call your parents."

Ezekiel stormed back to the kitchen, as he stormed over to kitchen, the bathroom door clicked up. "I hope your happy dad. I just lost the best most wonderful person in world because of you! She nows hates me, so much she won't even talk to me. At look at you, mom here runs this farm far better then you! You just a fat sticking drunk!" Ezekiel was cut as Eugene strike him.

"Don't talk back to me boy! I raised you better!"

"Eugene relax," Brenda said softly, "Ezekiel is just upset over losing that girl." She turned and smiled sympathetically at her son, "Sorry, hon. She seem like a nice girl."

"She is, but also not afraid to speak up and defend her friends. She is the most sweet, caring, loyal and kindness friend I ever had." Ezekiel stormed back to the bathroom.

"Bridgette I'm sorry," Ezekiel replied, "I just hope somewhere you still remember are time together, it's okay if you don't. But I will treasure it forever." The was no replied, and Ezekiel was slowly walking away as the door opened.

"Zeke," Bridgette said softly and grabbed Ezekiel hand.

"i'm... so..." Bridgette placed a hand over his mouth to shh him, Ezekiel stood frozen waiting for her to him its over.

To his shock she kissed his cheek, "You're not him, Ezekiel. Plus..." She then smiled and kissed his on the lips, "I care far to much for you, to let him ruined it." She pulled him into a hug, and kissed him again. She then lend into Ezekiel's ear and whispered, "Want to have some fun in the hay!"


End file.
